


Love On the Wind

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: A samurai comes across a beautiful young red haired woman standing in a cherry blossom grove. Injured he falls at her feet. As she asks for his name, he likewise asks for hers. In turn a feeling of love begins to blossom between them.





	Love On the Wind

  _ **Love On the Wind**_

* * *

 

The feudal era of Japan was filled with feudal lords fighting for power and land against one another. The samurai were warriors who fought for their lords with great honor and sometimes if a samurai warrior fought well then a lord would gift them with something of equal or greater value than what the warrior had accomplished.

Lord Il-jun was one such lord who held thousands of warriors under his control. He treated them well. Gave them lands and ensured that his warriors weapons and armor was always well taken care of so that they would not fail in battle. For if they failed him in battle would be worse than death. He was the type of lord who had a lavishly built castle, with a huge garden, a beautiful young wife who had given him a gem of a daughter, but no son. No matter what the Kami did not seem to bless him with a son. As such he would have to choose wisely as to whom he would give his daughter. What more was that his daughter was special, very special. Born with the red dragon upon her back she also had matching crimson hair and unnatural violet eyes that seemed to shimmer when she was happy; but once upset, like the dragon upon her back, her eyes seemed to glow red with her anger.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful spring morning with the cherry blossoms in full bloom and the birds sang their songs when a young samurai came upon Lord Il-jun's daughter walking amongst the throng of cherry trees in a forest that was upon the lords land. The young samurai had been roaming the area for a long time. Having fought in a battle for his lord, said lord having died in the same battle. This left this samurai without a master for the last few days. Endlessly walking in no set direction, it was only by chance that he'd come across the young woman. Not knowing who she was, but knowing she had to be a lords wife or daughter because of the silken kimono dress and cloak she wore over her shoulders, the young samurai decided to approach her.

* * *

 

A gentle pale hand reached far above red curls of a young woman. Her bright violet eyes glittered with joy as she plucked a branch filled with beautiful pink cherry blossoms. The wind blew the material of her multi-layered kimono causing her cloak to swish around her as well. The cool spring day reminded her that it was her eighteenth year of life and that it had been another year and yet she still had no husband. Her father and his tests were going to leave her husbandless. She'd come here to forget those things though and listening to the birds sing and the wind move through the forest calmed her lonely heart. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. Having heard that there were rogue samurai spotted in the area she spun on her heal quickly pulling a short katana sword from her hip. Her father may not approve but her trainer had told her if she had a choice between fighting for her life or death that she should alway choose to fight; for life was precious, no matter whose life it was.

Her eyes widened as she spotted an injured man walking into her peaceful grove of cheery trees. The pink blossoms fluttered around him making him seem to be inhuman and appearing to her as if from a dream. His blond hair that was pulled into a high ponytail was covered in dirt and leaves. His face was smudged with blood and dirt. His blue short haori jacket and the kasode underneath was cut and stained with blood. He leaned heavily upon a tree-trunk trying to regain his breath. His legs shook slightly. It was then she saw that his once tan colored hakama pants were torn at the hem and that he had makeshift bandages on his legs and wrists. He took a step towards her as she lowered her sword and placed it back in it's sheath.

 _This man is not a threat._ She thought as he continued to approach her. It was then his legs seemed to give out from under him and he fell forward. Rushing towards the fallen man, the young woman sat on the ground near him before rolling him on his back, a new blood stain appearing across his chest in a diagonal line. As gently as she could, she moved him so that his head rested on her lap.

Violet eyes met pained blue ones. As he brought his dirtied hand up to her face to cup her cheek, her hand held his hand there. She didn't know why she was allowing this stranger to touch her, she never had done so before; but his eyes held her captive and she could only allow him to do as he wished, for he may die before she could do anything to save him. He then breathed a single word to her. "Beautiful."

A flush spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Yes she'd heard those words before, but usually the men who said it, their voices were always filled with lust, like they couldn't wait to get her beneath them. This man; however, he seemed to mean that word and it sparked an emotion in her that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Longing. "What is your name samurai?" She inquired of him.

A wry smile crossed his lips. "If I speak my name and give it to you Lady, will you give me yours?" He asked softly.

A soft chortle of a laugh bubbled up and out of her throat. "Is that all you wish to know?" She asked a silent joyful feeling spreading in her chest at this man's gentle voice.

He smiled softly at her. "Yes."

"I am Lady Yona." She said softly as she ran her fingers into his hair, brushing the leaves out of it.

"Ah..." He sighed. "An appropriate name for one who has captured the dawn in her very essence." Her blush was pleasing to him, as it gave her pale features some color. "I am Su-won." He sighed as she continued to run her fingers in his hair.

"Rest samurai." She said as she began to pull her hand away from him. "I will get help." He did not answer her as she moved his head off her lap and left quickly to find a guard.

* * *

 

When Su-won awoke it was to a dark room with heavy dark beams over his head. He thought perhaps it had been a dream, a very lovely dream; when the heavy curtains that laid across the windows were moved by the young servants. Turning his head he saw more clearly that he laid on an extravagant futon bed that had sheen curtains around it. The wind blew into the room as the wooden window covers were pushed open. Bending his fingers under the covers and then stretching his toes, Su-won assessed what muscles were damaged and what ones he could still use if he was forced to fight. After he was finished assessing that he allowed his body to relax once again. A moment later an older woman wearing a miko's garb pushed the sheen curtain open before she sat on the side of his bed. He looked at the woman tiredlessly.

"I am certain ye are tired lad." She said, her voice quivering as she spoke; her age evident in her voice. "But ye have been sick and I need to see if ye are well enough to see his lordship." Her wrinkled old hand touched his face, she nodded. "Well!" She exclaimed as she beamed with happiness. "It would seem ye have made it through this test." She then opened his sleeping yukata and began to look over his wounds. "The young mistress of this house has been quite worried about ye lad." She chuckled as she covered his chest once again. "Ye have made an impression upon her and she refuses most men's company."

"Why?" He inquired as he remembered the beauty that he had seen. Was she vain? He wondered.

"Our mistress is very special." She said as her eye seemed to shine with mischievousness.

"I don't understand." He said softly as he slowly sat up.

"Ye will." She stated. "A servant will come and dress ye to be presented to his lordship." She stood, as she did so he could hear her joints popping from the aging of her body.

* * *

 

Standing in the open courtyard Su-won was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a two toned long blue haori that had a wild cat intricately woven into shoulder of the haori sleeve on the right side of his body. The haori jacket was left open, the silk was nice upon his body, but feeling the cool spring breeze allowed him to keep cool under pressure. His eyes constantly scanning the guards around the courtyard, many of which were former samurai and now wielded spears instead of swords.

Finally a short man with dark hair and a chubby body came walking out of the main building of the castle. Beside him was a light skinned woman with offset reddish brown hair and behind her was the crimson haired woman who he had seen before in the cherry blossom grove. "My daughter has spoken on how she came across you in the grove and that you seemed to have been in a battle recently." The lord spoke.

"This is true mi'lord." He said bowing his head in respect to the noble.

"Where was this battle?" He inquired. "Who is your lord?"

"I do not know of the town that resided near the battle, but I had wondered from it the only living soul." He stated. "My lord was Lord Lee Geun-tae who fell in the early morning hours of the third day of the battle."

"You did not perform seppuku?" The lordship asked incredulously.

"Lord Geun-tae did not believe in such a thing." Su-won replied as his eyes softened. "He believed that if we failed in battle, it was he who failed his men and not his men who fail him." He shook his head. "He would not allow us to perform seppuku because it would mean he failed the one who performed it in some way or form; instead if we failed him we were to cut our arms." He held his wrists up showing the bandages that were wrapped there. "I failed him twice. Once in battle, once in stopping the arrow that took his life."

The older man nodded, seeing the knowledge in doing this and not the traditional seppuku. He looked at his daughter who was looking at the young man ahead of him. "You have gained the attention of my daughter, which is no easy feat." He said which made Yona blush lightly. "What do you plan to do about this?"

Su-won frowned. _He doesn't mean what I think, does he?_ He wondered as he looked at the noble. "I-" he began but was interrupted by the noble.

"There is a gang of bandits that has been attacking merchants between my lands and that of my brothers in the north. If you take care of them I will give you land to build a home upon. If you kill them and happen to come across the minor Lord Tae-jun's army as well and destroy them for me I'll give you the land for your home and I'll give you my daughters hand in marriage."

 _Lord Tae-jun?_ Se-won thought with a scoff. _He's only a minor lord?_ He had heard of the young man. He and his brother had both gained their lands when their father had been executed by the Emperor for trying to lead coupe. Most believed the two young men had deserved death as well but the Emperor had been merciful in allowing both to retain their titles and their land.

He looked at Lady Yona once more and saw her look of sadness and dissapointment. He's given this test to somebody else and they either failed or did not accept the challenge. He thought carefully. Sighing he gave a slight nod of his head. "I will accept your challenge mi'lord." He gave Lord Il-jun a bow before turning the way he had come.

* * *

 

It took two days of traveling to get to his hometown, a tiny farming village that was surrounded by the mountains. The older residents lived in the valley area as the younger generation lived further up in the mountains, hunted for the elders and women of their village. He traveled through the village until he came halfway up the mountain path and turned down another path towards the hot springs where he found Son Hak, son of the village chief and elder Son Mudeok. The youth was found to be doing his training exercises near the banks of the river before he got to the hot springs with his hsu quandao spear along with three others, youngsters of the villages, orphans whose samurai fathers had died in battle. A sandy blond haired boy sat on the banks caughing slightly.

"Tae-yeon." He greeted the child gaining a gasp from him.

"Brother Su-won!" He cried out causing the others to loose concentration, one having fallen into the river with a splash.

Laughter caught his attention causing him to look at Hak. "You look good in those fancy clothes." He said still chuckling as he touched the clothes with his weapon.

Su-won batted the weapon away. "I need your help." He said as his eyes met those stormy blues that were of the thunder beast that lived within his best friend.

Hak gave him a wicked smile that always meant trouble. "Who's the girl and how much is she gonna cost you?" He asked knowing his friend would only ask for help if he truly couldn't do something on his own.

"Her name is Lady Yona." He said with a pitiful sigh. "She is like the dawn and I must have her as my wife." He shook his head. "I only spoke with her briefly but I cannot get her out of my mind." He looked at his friend with determined eyes. "Please help me."

"Does it acquire me to maim or kill somebody?" He asked as his eyes sparked with a fire that meant trouble for any to come in contact with him.

Su-won smiled softly. "Bandits and a minor lord's death." He said causing his friend to begin laughing.

"Then why are we standing around?" He asked.

"Thank-you Hak." He said this with sincerity in his voice.

"Just promise to name one of your kids after me and I'll be happy." He said jokingly.

Su-won scoffed. "What if all we have are girls?" He asked.

"Hakura?" Hak stated before getting punched in the shoulder at his joke.

* * *

 

The journey to the boarder was easier said than done as the boarder was literally littered by deadly shear cliffs on one side and sea on the other. As it turned out the bandits had been hired by Lord Tae-jun for months in order to escalate tensions between Lord Yu-hon and his brother Lord Il-jun. It hadn't surprised Su-won as much as it should have, the Lord had just not mentioned it. He chuckled wryly as he chalked this up as another part of his challenge.

On his right was Son Hak, his best friend and the one person he trusted more than anything. Turning his head he saw his second friend and a man who had saved his life more times than he could count, Han Ju-doh. After having left their village the two had traveled to the reclusive area of the high mountains where they had convince Ju-doh to come with them.

They had traveled to the boarder, hunted down the bandits, found their leader and questioned them until they had given up the one who had paid them to attack merchants and travelers on the road. Then they had one man lead them to the encampment where Lord Tae-jun and his men were doing training exercises.

The battle that had taken place had been bloody. Battles always were, but with his two friends it was even more so. Three against an army was an unfair fight; usually. Ju-doh's mixed martial arts that he had learned from old warrior temple monks combined with his duel wielding swords was a deadly combination. Hak's lightning-like reflexes combined with his spear and secondary swordsmanship was also a deadly combination. His own swordsmanship was nothing to laugh at and he'd never missed a target.

As Ju-doh took on the general of Lord Tae-jun's army, Hak took care of the small fry foot soldiers. Blood was soaking the earth as the three men took on the army of a thousand. It was true that this was not even a quarter of the young Lord's army, being that most of these men were still being trained in how to fight an enemy; but even so, they weren't much of a challenge.

As Su-won kicked in the door to the building Tae-jun was hiding in, he found three men guarding him. With quick and precise movements Su-won sped forward and gutted the first to his right. As the one on the left went to attack him, Su-won spun on his heal which placed him behind the second man before he cut the man with his sword from the back of the man's shoulder to his hip, killing him. The third man was shaking as he held his sword with both hands.

"Kill him!" the young Lord yelled at his guard.  
  
The guard charged Su-won, but the samurai moved too quickly for the man to see. As his sword went into the man's side Lord Tae-jun rushed forward with his ornate sword drawn. The multi-jeweled blade may have looked like it wasn't anything much but it's blade still cut flesh like any other sword as Su-won found out as a swipe of it cut his leg; however that wasn't much of a deterrent as he quickly ignored the pain and pushed forward in his fight go take the minor Lord's head as a trophy.

He knocked the heavy sword away from the young Lord and plunged his blade deep within the young man's stomach. Lord Tae-jun coughed blood up, his eyes became glassy as Su-won pulled his katana sword out of the man. Blood splattered onto the ground as the young man fell to his knees gasping for breath. Swinging his sword once more he cut flesh and bone in an instant, beheading the young noble. Picking up his prize, he wrapped it in Tae-jun's own robe before leaving the bloodied room behind him.

Outside wasn't much different than inside the building. Blood ran in rivers on the ground as men laid dying or dead in their own blood. The ground was so soaked with blood that red stained every part of the field. Only two people rained standing beside himself, his two friends and allies.

As he approached them Hak's eyes spotted the head wrapped in the robe. "I take it you got him." he stated matter-of-factly.

Su-won gave a nod. "Yes." he said before looking at Ju-doh. "There are some precious gems in a sword in that building. You may want to take them or the sword to sell. It'll help the village greatly." The scared faced man smirked knowing Su-won knew his occupation was to go through old battlefields and search for things to see for money.

Hak looked Su-won in the eyes. "I hope this woman was worth this." he said before looking at the bloody battlefield around him.

"She is." Su-won replied as he began to walk away. "When we marry, will you come to witness it?" he asked never turning to look at his friend.

Hak kept his back to his friend as well. Smirking he gave a chuckle as a responded. "Of course."

Su-won smiled before leaving the battlefield with his prize, his only proof of what he had accomplished. His journey back to Lord Il-jun's castle was uneventful. He was however, exhausted by the time he came to the gate of the large red palace. The guards let him pass, having remembered him being there only a few short weeks earlier. His gift to the noble Lord was taken as he was lead into a room where he could change his clothes after bathing.

When he walked out of the room this time he was dressed in a pale blue kimono that went to the floor with a cream colored haori that also went to the floor. His sword was placed in the dark blue obi wrapped around his waist. His hair was tied loosely over his shoulder as he was guided down the open corridor to an inner chamber where Lord Il-jun was waiting for him with a smile in place on his face.

Lord Il-jun stepped to the side to reveal his daughter dressed in a brightly colored purple and with flowered flowing kimono dress. Her cheeks were flushed, color looking lovely on her. "As promised," Lord Il-jun said as he held out a piece of paper. "my daughter will be given to you as soon as you claim your land."

Su-won smiled at the noble Lord. "I do not need your land mi'lord." he said politely. "Unlike most samurai who are peasants with little to no knowledge on how to read, I am was brought up different. My father was a lord, however he and my mother were only lovers and he could not publicly claim me as his son, so he gave my mother land near our village, where she built a very lovely home." Il-jun's shocked silence lead him to continue. "I was educated by the nearby mountain monks and even with an education like I had I yearned to be like the children of my village. I grew to love the traditions of the village, stories told by the elders and learned how to use a sword at a young age by the old samurai who no longer fought in wars. Though my mother died many years ago I still own a great amount of land given to her by my father." he looked at Yona whose eyes were wide. "So you see, I did not because your servant in order to gain land, I only wish for your daughter to be my wife. From the moment I first saw her, I knew she was sent by the Kami to keep me from wondering any longer."

Il-jun chuckled. At last a young man who wasn't after land and power, but one who was after the ultimate treasure. "I am glad you think this way." he said taking the paper back before he lit it on fire from a nearby candle. "You and she shall be married in three days time." he turned away from Su-won and looked at his daughter. "I hope you will be happy my child." he then walked away to leave the two alone.

Su-won approached Yona and gently touched he cheek with the back of his hand. "I am not a wealthy man." he stated. "I do not have mines filled with ore, gold or gems." he cupped her cheek. "I have land that I use to farm. I have a large empty home, but no servants. I do not have any family, but I have my friends whom I consider brothers." he moved his hand away fro. her face and touched her hair before pulling it away. "Even with this knowledge will you willingly come with me to become my wife until my last breath is taken by the Kami?"

"Yes." she spoke softly. "I may have been brought up with servants, but they have never cared for me. I may have parent's, but to them I have been a hindrance because I was not born a male." she looked at him with sad and lonely eyes. "As long as you love me, and never lie to me, I will be happy to be by your side."

Su-won gave her a soft smile. "I believe I have found a soulmate within you." he said as he gently took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink color as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

 

The night of the wedding Su-won looked upon his newly beloved wife as she sat in the center of the futon in a silken and lace traditional kimono wedding dress. Her cheeks were flushed from the dancing and sake she had drank during the festivities. Sitting down on the futon he began to kiss her lips gently, softly as to not startle her. He knew she had no experience like a man would, like he did. She was not the first woman he'd slept with, but would definitely be the last for the rest of his days. His teeth nipped her bottom lip sensually before he opened her lips with his tongue and began to tease her slowly with his tongue touching hers, exploring her mouth. As his tongue retreated, he coaxed her to follow his back into his mouth. She began to make eager little noises as they kissed. He wrapped an arm around her body as they kissed and began to pull her body close to his own. With his other hand he cupped her head and tilted it to the side to give him better access to her supple mouth.

Eventually they had to pull away to breathe, which caused her to give a breathy moan of protest. Leaning his forehead against hers, he gave a groan. She was quickly becoming good at kissing him and he was becoming addicted to her lips. Deciding that if he didn't move forward that he wouldn't be able to do anything else than kiss her for the rest of the night. His lips moved from hers to her neck which he kissed until his lips brushed against her ear.

"I am going to worship your body tonight." he said gaining a shiver from her.

First though, he needed to get her undressed. With a little help from her, he was able to get the obi off of her, next was the first and second layers of the wedding dress, followed by the under clothing until she was naked in his arms. Her cheeks became redder as he found himself entranced by her beauty. Laying her down on her back he kissed her lips once more before allowing his lips to go down the column of her neck. Coming to her breasts, he took one in his hand and began to mold it to that hand; while the other he kissed the mound before taking the nipple into his mouth, teasing it between his teeth, leaving it with his tongue.

Her hands went to his head, finger tangling in his hair as he continued to abuse the tender flesh, then as her moans began to have effect on his own body, he switched to her other breast and repeated the treatment he had given the first. She ached her back as his leg went before he legs, where she began to unconsciously rub herself against him. Moving his hand along her lower back as he played with her breast. Her moans were doing wonderfully wicked things to him.

Deciding her had given her breasts enough attention he moved his mouth down her stomach and gave a silent prayer for a child to be planted there someday soon before he moved even lower. He heard her gasp as he tasted her for the first time. He spread her lower lips with his fingers and tongue. His finger slipping inside of her giving shallow thrusts as his tongue lapped at her juices and clit. Her fingers gripped his head as loud moans escaped through her lips. Her hips moved in tandem with his fingers as he added a second and then a third finger until she was writhing beneath him.

Yona felt the coil in her belly tighten further and further as the pleasure went higher and higher until suddenly that coil of head e uploaded and she screamed his name into the night. As she began to come down from her high from the pleasure he had created in her, she noticed that he had taken his own clothes off. With his back to her she saw a tattoo of a falcon on his back. It's wings spread out and talons ready to grab its prey. Her hand reach out to him to trace it only for him to turn towards her. Taking her hand in his own he kissed it before he climbed back on top of her. Spreading her legs once again and setting between them he began to move himself against her opening.

Yona gave a startled gasp at the feel of him against her still sensitive sex. He leaned forward and kissed her as he entered he slowly. Yona felt the burning stretching feeling as he entered her slowly and as he came to her maidenhead he pulled his hips back before giving a full thrust. Gasping from sudden pain she heard him apologizing for the pain, even as he kissed away the tear that fell from her eye.

As she adjusted to his size, she gave him a nod that he continue. At first pain seemed to be prevalent, but then the pain began to ebb away and was replaced by the most intense heat she'd ever felt. His thrusts were slow and steady, drawing out a pleasures moan from her as he found that pleasure spot that was buried deep within her. Panting and thrusting her hip to meet his thrusts she found herself actually enjoying this. She moaned loudly as he hit that spot again.

Su-won kissed her as he was nearing his completion. Reaching a hand between them, he touched her clit as he gave a final thrust. Upon hearing her cries of release, he found his own as her inner walls trembled against him, milking him for every last drop of his essence. Pulling out from her he laid next to her body to allow them both a moment. He then felt her move and pulled her body close to his own and as she laid her head on his chest he whispered his love into her ear as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Above the full moon glowed with its external light. It was the only witness to their lovemaking and would be a witness to such things for many years to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is for my Su-won/Yona readers who really wanted me to write a story dedicated two those two. Hope you guys enjoyed this love story I created just for you.
> 
> This image above inspired the story. It's done by Sensei.


End file.
